malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 24
Darujhistan Crokus Crokus runs towards Baruk's estate, but rebounds from a ward that Baruk has placed to keep away intruders. He is puzzling out how to find his way into the estate when a huge dragon crashes down into the street, throwing Crokus off his feet and destroying part of the walls of Baruk's estate. Crokus tries to sneak away into the estate, when the apparition, who has just sembled into a human-like form, turns his full attentions towards Crokus, freezing him to the spot in the middle of the road. It asks in a reasonable fashion why he wants to continue this and that the Empress will permit his escape again. Crokus agrees heartily, then frowns when someone behind him answers, calling the other 'Galayn'. A hand falls on Crokus' shoulder and its owner, a tall silver-haired man, whom Crokus recognises from Lady Simtal's Fete, tells him to flee. He also tells Crokus that Brood has convinced him to keep the Coin Bearer alive. Then, the man, Anomander Rake, focuses on the apparition, saying that it is going to be close. When the Galayn tries to further convince Rake to leave, the Tiste Andii draws his sword. With a roar, Galayn jumps at him, swinging his huge axe, with blue flames trailing it. The two fight with desperate strength, Anomander ultimately overbearing his opponent with brute strength. He finally runs his sword through the horrified Galayn who gets sucked into Dragnipur. As Anomander leans against the sword, Crokus observes blood coming from the Tiste's shoulder where he has caught the Galayn's blow. Rake urges Crokus to go and assist Baruk who is in danger since he himself is in no condition to fight and defend the alchemist. Crokus takes off into Baruk's estate. Baruk Baruk and Derudan are ensconced in Baruk's study. Derudan is sitting within a defensive circle, but Baruk is reluctant to join her there as he would not be able to use his magic within and as he is unconvinced about the circle's efficacy as a defensive mechanism, recalling that Otataral can easily counter magic. They hear a scream outside and Baruk feels that his wards have been breached. Persuaded, he walks towards the circle just as Vorcan enters the room, her gloved hands glowing red. Her initial attack on Baruk is foiled by a Tiste Andii woman who intercepts the assassin and delivers a flurry of blows until Vorcan counters with a glancing blow which sends the Andii crashing into the wall. Baruk attacks with his magery, but Vorcan counters the spell, completely negating his attack making Baruk realise that she is his superior in sorcery and he is about to die. At that moment, with her last strength, the Andii woman throws a knife at Vorcan, injuring her, then apologises that she can do no more. Sensing Derudan invoking magic, Vorcan turns and throws something at her which fells the witch. Enraged, Baruk attacks Vorcan physically but Vorcan forces him on the defensive. Baruk sees Crokus in the doorway and throws himself to the ground as Crokus hurls two bricks over the top of him, which knock Vorcan unconscious. Baruk tends Derudan who was knocked out by a knife covered in White Paralt for which the alchemist fortunately has the antidote. When they turn around, they find Vorcan has gone and the Tiste Andii woman is dead. Crokus then takes his leave having assessed that he is no longer needed. Paran and Whiskeyjack The Bridgeburners convene in Coll’s room at the Phoenix Inn. They communicate with Dujek using the device from Whiskeyjack's satchel that allows them to communicate long distance with Dujek. He reveals that they are now officially outlawed and Seven Cities is about to rebel. Dujek will parley with Caladan Brood and they are going to form an alliance with him if possible, to take on a third party, the Pannion Seer. Whiskeyjack is promoted to Dujek’s second-in-command and Paran commands the Bridgeburners. Dujek gives the entire squad the right to walk away if they wish. All Bridgeburners elect to stay and join Dujek's renegade army except for Kalam and Fiddler who will accompany Apsalar back to the Empire, but intend to return if they can. Coll has been awake the entire time, and the squad worry that he has heard everything. Coll confirms this, but offers to help them get out of the city. Rallick Rallick is in Simtal's garden studying the thing which was just a tree stump less than an hour ago but is now a house with windows, balconies and a massive door. The glade has become a kind of burial ground with mounds, one of which took the body which the roots captured earlier. Rallick feels that there is a feeling of rightness about it all and he feels an affinity with the house. Vorcan appears, covered in blood and breathing heavily, and requests Rallick to save her from the Andii who are hunting her for killing one of them. Rallick carries Vorcan into the house. Korlat Korlat and the other Tiste Andii see their quarry disappear inside the strange house. Korlat recognises it as an Azath House and tells the others that the doors will not open for them. Korlat calls off the hunt, invoking her right to do so as she is blood kin to Serrat, the one killed by Vorcan. Orfantal asks Korlat to summon their Lord, but Korlat says to leave him to his recovery and that the Azath is still a child and as such should not be harmed. They leave. Kruppe, Crokus and Murillio Kruppe and Murillio are outside the Simtal estate and observe the retreating Moon's Spawn. They are joined by Crokus who is worried that Apsalar has been kidnapped by the Malazans and that Rallick is still in the garden but Kruppe says he knows where she is and nothing is to be done about Rallick. Kruppe then talks about the fair maiden who was saved at the fete by Gorlas but Crokus is only confused by the reference. Murillio laughs, telling Kruppe that he has the wrong fair maiden in mind. They start walking back to the Inn, and Kruppe starts telling them about the events which have turned Coll's fortunes. de:Die Gärten des Mondes/Kapitel 24 24